


Waiting on a Heroine

by bluemaster13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, F/F, First Meetings, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemaster13/pseuds/bluemaster13
Summary: The Queen of Spades, Alice Kirkland, awaits the arrival of her new king.





	Waiting on a Heroine

Alice Kirkland paced the throne room for what was probably the millionth time. What the bloody hell was taking the royal escort so long?! She had never seen them this late in her entire reign as Queen of Spades, and when she was brought to the palace for the first time, they were prompt and efficient. Was there something wrong with the new king? Had they been attacked? Alice’s mind quickly ran through the most likely scenarios, taking stock of which of Spades enemies would have the resources and reasons to attack a royal. Maybe Clubs? Or Diamonds? That bloody frog was always trying to one up them....

Just as she was about to call for a bloody search party, the horn blew announcing the procession. Grumbling quietly about the delay, Alice quickly ceased her pacing and placed herself in front of the throne. She needed to make a good first impression, as this was the person the Fates had chosen to rule at her side. Surely they must be as intelligent and poised as herself to be destined for such a prestigious position.

As the doors opened, the most god awful yelling was heard.

“OMG DUDE DID YOU SEE THAT BUTTERFLY EARLIER! IT WAS SO AWESOME I WONDER IF WE CAN TRACK IT DOWN!”

A blond, petite woman with sky blue eyes was seen with the head of the royal escort, who looked like he desperately needed a drink. “Your highness, we are already horribly late as it is... I am sure you could find the creature later today....” he said tiredly.

The blonde shouted, “WHAT NO DUDE ITLL BE TOTALLY GONE BY THEN THE QUEEN WONT CARE IF WERE A FEW MINUTES LATE! I MEAN DID YOU SEE IT! IT WAS TOTALLY THE BEST THING IN THE UNIVERSE COME ON MAAAAN!”

Alice was shocked, being rendered speechless for probably the first time in her life. This was NOT what she had been expecting.

Alice slouched over her thrones arm, thinking over and over, “Oh dear lord, I’m going to be ruling the kingdom with this blasted idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First of all, thanks to TheSilverPhoenix for giving me this prompt. I had a lot of fun writing it. If you liked it, please comment down below!
> 
> P.S. this is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle :)


End file.
